Rodea (song)
"Rodea" is a song composed and written by Takayuki Nakamura and sung by Dino (not to be mistaken for the instrumental song called Rodea the Sky Soldier). It was first heard in the game's original trailer released in January 2011. In 2015, a longer version (2:34) was released on Nakamura's SoundCloud account under the name "天空の機士ロデアテーマソング" (Tenkuu no Kishi Rodea theme song). The song is played during the credits of the Japanese Wii version, though it is slightly different from the trailer/SoundCloud song, with more echo and different lyrics in some parts. The full version of the song is unlockable in the Wii U/3DS game after completing the game, and can be played during levels. It has the same echo as the Wii credits version but is significantly longer (4:13) and contains extra verses not present in the other versions. Lyrics (SoundCloud version) Japanese / kanji すり抜ける風を 駆け抜ける時を 世界は繰り返し 空は広く輝け 約束の場所へ 今、冒険の旅へ 全てを手に入れよう 僕らはずっと繋がって さあ 君が探してる 青い空へ 公園で寝転んで 雲を追いかけ 抜け出したい退屈な 日々の暮らしを 進まない進めない 何を探して 昨日、今日なんだ 嘘だとか嘘じゃない 人ごとで 曖昧な言い訳は 役に立たない そんな事 繰り返す 僕に呆れて 君は背を向けた ああ 風の道 風の街 君の声 ああ 走り出す 一息で駆け上がるよ すり抜ける風を 駆け抜ける時を 世界は繰り返し 空は広く輝け 約束の場所へ 今、冒険の旅へ 全てを手に入れよう 僕らはずっと繋がって さあ 生まれ変わっても 突き抜けた空と 突き抜ける風と 繰り返すリズムに 体預け飛び立て 一人きりじゃない 一人だけじゃない 僕らの約束は 脆く切れてしまいそうだ 君が探してる 空を目指せ Japanese / romaji surinukeru kaze o kakenukeru toki o sekai wa kurikaeshi sora wa hiroku kagayake yakusoku no basho e ima bouken no tabi e subete o te ni ireyou bokura wa zutto tsunagatte saa kimi ga sagashite ru aoi sora e kouen de nekoronde kumo o oikake nukedashitai taikutsu na hibi no kurashi o susumanai susumenai nani o sagashite kinou kyou na n da uso da to ka uso ja nai hitogoto de aimai na ii wake wa yaku ni tatanai sonna koto kurikaesu boku ni akirete kimi wa se o muketa aa kaze no michi kaze no machi kimi no koe aa hashiridasu hitoiki de kakeagaru yo surinukeru kaze o kakenukeru toki o sekai wa kurikaeshi sora wa hiroku kagayake yakusoku no basho e ima bouken no tabi e subete o te ni ireyou bokura wa zutto tsunagatte saa umarekawatte mo tsukinuketa sora to tsukinukeru kaze to kurikaesu rizumu ni karada azuke tobitate hitori kiri ja nai hitori dake ja nai bokura no yakusoku wa moroku kirete shimai sou da kimi ga sagashite ru sora o mezase Lyrics (Wii JP ending version) Japanese / kanji すり抜ける風を 駆け抜ける時を 世界は繰り返し 空は広く輝け 約束の場所へ 今、冒険の旅へ 全てを手に入れよう 僕らはずっと繋がって さあ 君が探してる 青い空へ 公園で寝転んで 雲を追いかけ 抜け出したい退屈な 日々の暮らしを 進まない進めない 何を探して 昨日、今日なんだ 嘘だとか嘘じゃない 人ごとで 曖昧な言い訳は 役に立たない そんな事 繰り返す 僕に呆れて 君は背を向けた ああ 懐かしい風の街 風の音 ああ 坂道を 一息で駆け下りるよ すり抜ける風を 駆け抜ける時を 世界は繰り返し 空は広く輝け 約束の場所へ 今、冒険の旅へ 全てを手に入れよう 僕らはずっと繋がって さあ 生まれ変わっても 一人きりじゃない 一人だけじゃない 繰り返すリズムに 体預け飛び立て 何も恐れない 何も怖くない 僕らの約束は 脆く切れてしまいそうだ 君が探してる 青い空へ Japanese / romaji surinukeru kaze o kakenukeru toki o sekai wa kurikaeshi sora wa hiroku kagayake yakusoku no basho e ima bouken no tabi e subete o te ni ireyou bokura wa zutto tsunagatte saa kimi ga sagashite ru aoi sora e kouen de nekoronde kumo o oikake nukedashitai taikutsu na hibi no kurashi o susumanai susumenai nani o sagashite kinou kyou na n da uso da to ka uso ja nai hitogoto de aimai na ii wake wa yaku ni tatanai sonna koto kurikaesu boku ni akirete kimi wa se o muketa aa natsukashii kaze no machi kaze no oto aa sakamichi o hitoiki de kakeoriru yo surinukeru kaze o kakenukeru toki o sekai wa kurikaeshi sora wa hiroku kagayake yakusoku no basho e ima bouken no tabi e subete o te ni ireyou bokura wa zutto tsunagatte saa umarekawatte mo hitori kiri ja nai hitori dake ja nai kurikaesu rizumu ni karada azuke tobitate nani mo osorenai nani mo kowakunai bokura no yakusoku wa moroku kirete shimai sou da kimi ga sagashite ru aoi sora e Category:Music